Botanical classification: Impatiens walleriana cultivar Boddbldpk.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Boddbldpkxe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with large fully double flowers, excellent branching, and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in September, 1999, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as 8IM10-23, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as 8IM746-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar Boddbldpk was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif. since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Boddbldpkxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Boddbldpkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green leaves; densely foliated.
4. Large dark pink-colored flowers.
5. Fully double flower form.
6. Freely flowering habit.
7. Flowers positioned above and beyond the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the female parent in flower form and coloration as flowers of plants of the female parent are semi-double in form and have orange-colored petals. Plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the male parent in flower form and coloration as flowers of plants of the male parent are single and have lighter pink-colored petals.
The new Impatiens can be compared to the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Boddblpin, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,427. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Boddblpin in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had darker green-colored foliage than plants of the cultivar Boddblpin.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had slightly smaller flowers than Boddblpin.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Impatiens was darker pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar Boddblpin.